The proposed investigations are an extension of past and current NIH supported studies (aim VI of project center grant to Dr. M. W. Provost) which are directed toward a thorough understanding of the flight paths of Florida mosquitoes in relation to environmental, meteorological, and physiological factors. Emphasis will be placed on those species known to be disease vectors and major pest species. The primary objective of this proposal is to define the flight paths of mosquitoes, particularly in regard to their visual orientation to the vegetation pattern. For those species utilizing more than one habitat, the aerial routes between resting and feeding areas will be determined, as well as the visual cues involved. The effect of meteorological factors and the physiological state of the female on the flights will also be evaluated. Collections from power aspirators and 25 suction traps will be analyzed to determine the physiological constitution of the population in relation to vegetative pattern, time of night, collection method, and the influence of vegetation in channeling mosquito flight into aerial flight paths. Emphasis will be placed on visual orientation, as the height, density and pattern of vegetation, and also the influence of wind, nocturnal illumination, and other meteorological factors, on mosquito flight. The effect of tall silhouettes on the horizon as visual guides to and from resting areas will be investigated. Attractant trap (bait and light) collections will be made when high density sites have been located, to determine whether these traps reveal patterns similar to the suction traps. Collections from the vehicle aspirator will show the basic physiological constitution of the population for comparison with collections from other traps. All trap collections will be analyzed to determine the extent different physiological groups in a population have characteristic flight paths.